Eleanor (Video Game)
Eleanor, also referred as "Elle" is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. She was the community doctor of Prescott. Eleanor is somewhat serious but mostly caring woman, she once sustained a romantic relationship with the community's leader, Tripp, though they eventually broke up. Character Character Eleanor is somewhat serious but mostly caring woman, as she offers to take Javier to see his family as she thought that they were in danger. Eleanor is extremely nice to all the people around her, like she helps unnamed sick patients and helps and cares for an injured Kate. Other than that Eleanor and Clementine distrust each other very much for unknown reasons. Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about Eleanor's life prior to the outbreak, other than that she was a doctor and she lost her family during the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Eleanor joined the community of Prescott and she had a brief romantic relationship with Tripp. Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" If Javier supported Clementine: Eleanor shows concern for Javier being inside the cell, Javier can be being polite or ride in his response. (Determinant). Upon noticing his scratch, Eleanor prepares to heal it, flirting with Javier and asking what happened with Clementine in the Hangar. She advises Javier to return to his group, offering her assistance. Tripp soon makes Eleanor leave Javier be. Eleanor will interrupts Tripp, saying that they should go get Javier's family tonight in case their in trouble. Tripp objects for her safety though. After Tripp leaves, Eleanor offers to sneak him out tonight in order to reach his family sooner. Eleanor upholds her promise to get him out should he so wish as she goes. If Javier betrayed Clementine: Javier finds Eleanor himself, requesting she fix his wound. While helping, she jokes that he could of lost an eye; Javier can either joke or be serious. (Determinant) She soon questions him about Clementine and her shooting Eli and also flirts with him. Tripp soon brings Clementine to Javier and Eleanor. Eleanor reveals a plan to sneak out tonight to reach Javier's family; Javier can then respond positively or cautiously. (Determinant) Eleanor lets them think on the idea while she tends to other patients. If you choose to take Eleanor with you to the junkyard, they will sneak out and use horses to get there. On the way there, Eleanor will reveal she and Tripp used to date. Javier can either respond positively, negatively, or neutral towards her comment. Once they get there and find Mariana, Eleanor will tell her that they will find her brother. Once they find Kate and Gabriel, Javier will notice a scratch on Gabriel's hand. Eleanor will then come up and fix his scratch. After the New Frontier shoots Kate, Eleanor will insist that Javier come back with her and help with Kate. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" If Javier stayed with Clementine: Eleanor will have already patched up Kate once Javier returns to Prescott. She talks with Javier about Kate's condition and how Kate is bleeding on the inside, fearing that Kate may die soon. Eleanor soon leaves the pair alone while she leaves to clean up from the surgery. If Javier went back with Eleanor/Tripp: Gabe (Determinant) and Javier hold the wound open as Eleanor removes the bullet from Kate and stitches her up. Once finished, Eleanor reveals to Javier that Kate may die soon. As the New Frontier raids Prescott, Eleanor helps Kate to a car to escape in. During the ride, she sits next to Kate, soon asking if the New Frontier are following them only for Javier to confirm they are not. .shen they stop briefly, she embraces Tripp in relief but soon notices Conrad mourning Francine's death. She attempts to console Conrad only for him to lash out in a fit of rage. Once everything is calm, Eleanor agrees they should head towards Richmond, remarking about Gabe and Clementine being good friends before they depart. As Eleanor drives to Richmond, her suspicions that Kate has a fever are confirmed by Javier; Eleanor suspects that she has wound sepsis due to such. They soon reach a blockade, Elearnor staying with Kate while Javier removes the blockade by moving the cars. Knowing Kate needs imminent care, Eleanor drives her to Richmond ahead of the others. When they arrive, Eleanor leaves Kate in the car while she tries to find help in the town but has still not returned when Javier and the others arrive. Her whereabouts are currently unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Eleanor has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Tripp Eleanor and Tripp have a very close relationship, having once been romantically involved. While Eleanor appears to have lost those feelings, Tripp appears to maintain them due to his apparent jealousy of Javier talking to her. Tripp tells Eleanor not to risk herself outside Prescott, in which helping Javier and his family. On the road in episode 2 they both are saddened and hug eachother and discuss what happened during the fight at Prescott. When Eleanor takes Kate to Richmond, Tripp stats that he wants to find Eleanor numerous times. Javier García It is clear that Eleanor and Javier have a good and stable relationship. She shows sympathy for him and Clementine when they are forced to leave Prescott the next day, therefore offering them a ride later that night. If Javier took Eleanor to the junkyard they talk to eachother numerous times and Eleanor states that he is lucky that all of his family are safe. When Mariana dies Eleanor tells Javier to come back to Prescott to help Kate. Javier can help Eleanor do her surgery on Kate. On the road she states to Javier that Kate may not have long to live. At the station, Javier tells Eleanor to drive Kate to Richmond. Eleanor seems to trust Javier, she listens to his orders and Javier is upset when he finds out she is heading for The New Frontier community, presumingly. Kate García Eleanor and Kate seem to have a positive relationship. Eleanor helps Kate during her surgery. Eleanor, Kate and Javier, on the road, discuss what is going to happen to Kate and how bad her injury is. Eleanor takes Kate to Richmond. When finding Kate later in the episode, Kate says that Eleanor took off to find help, meaning that the two interacted quite a lot. Clementine Eleanor and Clementine have a negative and distrusted relationship. Eleanor stated to Javier that Clementine has something cold behind her eyes. Clementine says to Javier, that see trust Tripp more than Eleanor, impying that the two knew eachother before Javier appeared. If Javier took Eleanor to the junkyard, when Kate gets shoot, Eleanor shouts at Clementine and tells Javier to go with her and his family to help an injured Kate. Whilst on the road, Eleanor says to Javier that Clementine and Gabriel, implying the two look like a young couple. Conrad Mariana Gabriel Eli When Javier either gets locked up or is at Eleanor's area, Eleanor can imply that Eli is cute meaning. Eleanor asks Javier, what happened to Eli during the attack, determinant what dialogue Javier picks, Eleanor Can look surprised. Appearances Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" Trivia *Eleanor is the sixth doctor to appear in the video game, the others being Diana, Vernon, Carlos, Logan, and Jonas. Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Unknown Category:Prescott